Annabelle the Doll
This is about the film version. For the real-life doll, see here. Annabelle the Doll is the secondary antagonist of The Conjuring and the titular main antagonist of its prequels, Annabelle ''and ''Annabelle: Creation. She is a porcelain doll but is later revealed to be a conduit for a powerful demonic entity. The entity can manifest independently but it frequently latches onto the doll to further torment those who own it. It is one of the artifacts taken by paranormal investigators Ed and Lorraine Warren during one of their cases. Annabelle is considered to be their most dangerous and haunted item, and has a habit of moving around unseen. History ''Annabelle: Creation'' Coming soon! ''Annabelle'' Originally, the doll was a gift that John Form gave to his then-pregnant wife, Mia Form. Later after Mia received the doll, Annabelle Higgins and her boyfriend, members of a satanic cult called the Disciples of the Ram, break into the Forms' house, invade it, and turn the doll into a conduit for evil. Since then, the Forms had been terrorized by the demon possessing the doll, posing as the ghost of Higgins. Eventually, the demon threatened to take the soul of Mia's daughter, Leah, unless Mia gave her soul. At first, Mia was going to sacrifice herself to save Leah, but her friend Evelyn took Mia's place and saved Leah via suicide by jumping off the ledge of an apartment window. ''The Conjuring'' Annabelle first came into possession of the Warrens when they were called in to investigate a case involving her. The subjects were two girls and a young man who had bought the doll. They explained that Annabelle had tricked them into thinking the doll was possessed by the spirit of a young girl, and that after they allowed Annabelle to move in, the doll had began terrorizing them. The Warrens explained that Annabelle was truly possessed by a demonic entity, and revealed that it had intended to possess one of its owners. Annabelle was promptly taken in by the Warrens and kept in a glass case, not to be opened. Three years later, Annabelle was released from her case by Bathsheba Sherman, a spirit who was involved in the haunting of the Perron family. Bathsheba had sought revenge against the Warrens for investigating the house, and went to the Warren household and released Annabelle. The two spirits then terrorized the Warrens young daughter Judy, culminating in throwing a rocking chair at her. However, Ed arrived and rescued Judy before she could be seriously harmed. Annabelle was later found mysteriously back in her case afterwards. Gallery Annabelle the Doll.jpg Annabelle doll the conjuring.jpg|Annabelle imprisoned in the Warren's house. Annabelle-demon.jpg Annabelle_no_museum.jpg|The real Annabelle doll that the movie version was based on. annabelle_movie__demon_s_full_reveal_in_basement_by_muphenz-d95fuwd.jpg|The demonic entity that latched onto the doll. the-conjuring1.gif Trivia *Unlike the doll that Annabelle is based on, which was a Raggedy Ann Doll, the film version is a porcelain doll. The change had to be made for copyright and publicity purposes. *As an easter egg to the original, Janice-Annabelle's new parents, gift her a Raggedy Ann-like Doll in Annabelle: Creation. Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Contradictory Category:Mute Category:Enigmatic Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Possessed Object Category:Possessor Category:Vandals Category:Female Category:Noncorporeal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Defilers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Titular Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Elderly Category:Genderless Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Kids Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Heretics Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Elementals Category:Urban Legends Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil